yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:LenLawliet/Ice
Okay, this being accused of being a pedo thing needs to end. I know alot of users hate me and claim this is the reason, but I need to prove that these accusations are all false. To be a pedo, you need to have an attraction to children, something that I. Do. Not. Have. I've always disliked pedos and thought they were just gross, and I never wanted to even meet one, little alone see one. The fact I'm being accused of is kind of just a pathetic way of bringing hate in my direction, and frankly, I'm sick of it. Don't just comment saying that I'm a pedo because I dated minors, because that's only an excuse to call me by this name. I've never dated a child, nor have I ever touched one. Berry/Dylan, what ever he wants to be called was never someone I dated. This is a wikia, a fandom, not a dating site. If he thinks we dated, then that's on him. I never saw it anything other than an rp, or as a joke. As well as I was never given an age from him until AFTER we supposedly "broke up." Meaning that even if it was taken as anything but an rp, I can't exactly be blamed for anything. So this debunks any claim that I've dated a minor. Dylan/Berru also likes to claim I blackmailed him into smutting with me, which is nothing but a straight up lie. I'm sure many people have figured this out, but just in case they haven't, I'll explain everything about everything. It is pretty impossible to blackmail someone if you have zero information about a person. That, and if what he was saying was even remotely true, why didn't he just block my pms on chat. Blocking pms on chat exists for incase you don't feel comfortable with someone. So this debunks this claim. The next part I'm going to right about makes me cringe just thinking about. If I really was a pedo as they claimed, the I would have wanted personal information, such as an address, real name, nudes, things like that... However, I did none of these either, as I saw everything as nothing more than a roleplay. So this debunks everything even more. My real age is something that is often tossed up with this. For all anyone here could know, I could be 20, or I could be 15. The "+18" I keep on my page is nothing more than a complete joke, as it is often that one needs to be of that age to gain access to anything smut related anywhere. It's nothing more than something I put up because I used to enjoy smut rps between OCs. My real age is something I have NEVER disclosed with the wikia, so all these claims are nothing more that assumptions. What would everyone think if I was really only 14? In conclusion, the accusations against me about being a pedo are false. Any "dating" I've done on the wiki is just a joke or a roleplay to me, I've never taken them seriously. If anyone else took my relationship with them seriously, that's their fault. There's zero proof that I've ever blackmailed for smut from Berru, and I even have a screenshot of Legend telling Berru to lie about me blackmailing her into sex rp with her incase anyone would like me to prove it. It was back when Legend was globeled. I literally know NOTHING about anyone I've rp dated besides what they decided to tell me on their own, of nothing I remember. My real age is something that I won't be giving out, and the fact I've never said it makes all of this assumptions. Ps: I only actually date girls my real age that I firsts meet irl, there is no acceptations to this. Making it impossible for me to ever date anyone online. Category:Blog posts